Unwanted Attractions
by Crimson Passion
Summary: What if Charlie, and all the other children were 16, enstead of 9? How would things be different? Full summary inside. SLASH warning. ChralieWonka


_**Summary: Charlie, Veruca, Violet, Mike, and Augustus are all 16 instead of...how old are they in the book? 12? I dunno, but that's how old they are. What will be different? I dunno really, I haven't thought that far ahead lol. Anyway, this contains SLASH! SLASH PEOPLE! Male-on-male action! What's the pairing, you might ask? Well, I'll tell you. It's Charlie/Willy. Yeas, Charlie and Mr. Wonka action. There might also be some Mike/Willy, but that will be one-sided, I REFUSE to have Willy like that little..little...MUMBLER! The story starts when they are lined up at the factory, and ends after Charlie and his family move in with Willy.**_

_**A/N: wow...that was a loooong summary...anyway. I've only seen the movie once and just started the book today, so forgive me if it doesn't go with the plot. It WILL get better after I finish the book. R&R . thanks! Enjoy (I hope!)**_

_**Warnings: SLASH! And, also, some OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own it!**_

It was a crisp, cold morning and the white fluffy snow was shining under everyone's feet. The area in front of the Chocolate factory was buzzing with excited chatter and people were pointing and jumping to get a good look at the five teenagers and their guardians in the front o the crowd, just in front of the gates.

A rather short, and enormously fat boy, with a face so incredibly fat, it looked like a monestrous ball of dough, with two greedy, curranty eyes, peering out upon the world. His mother looked to be a larger version of Augustus, for that was his name, herself, except for her mountain of orange hair, instead of the little crop of blonde, and a ridiculous amount of makeup.

Next to them was a tall girl with her wavy blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, she had an air of a spoiled little brat who got everything she wanted, and, indeed, she was. Her father was standing next to her, looking quite mousy, for lack of a better word. Veruca, quite un-like Augustus, looked nothing like the guardian she had brought with her. While he was thin and balding, she was tall and radiant with thick golden locks. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, but with her nose upturned, and her expensive looking mink coat, she didn't seem the kind of girl one would look at in anything but fear, or adoration.

Next to her was a short girl with blonde hair that was bobbed, and matched her mother's completely, as did her outfit. She looked like a very unpleasant little girl. "See this piece of gum?" She said to Veruca, pulling a piece of pink chewing gum out of her mouth "I've been chewing this piece for three months strait! That's a record!" She said excitedly. Veruca merely sniffed and turned to face her father "That GIRL is talking to me father!" She whined "Just ignore her honey." Her father said, looking quite scared out of his whits.

Next to Violet, that was her name, was a tall boy with spiky blonde hair, and piercing green eyes. His name was Mike Teavee, and he was currently absorbed in a hand-held video game, seeming rather bored with the whole scene. His mother (it WAS his mother, wasn't it?) was standing next to him looking as if this was the LAST place she wanted to be.

And at the end of the row was a tall, lithe boy, with long honey blonde hair that was tied back with a rubber band. Although he had obviously not been fed nearly enough he looked quite handsome and his icy blue eyes were quite mesmerizing. His name was Charlie Bucket. His grandpa stood next to him, looking somewhat like a wraith, with nearly al his bones showing. But they both had a kind, loving nature to them.

"Look that's Veruca Salt!"

"She looks like a real piece of work, doesn't she?"

"Ugh! Who's that enormous boy over there on the end?"

"He's Augustus Gloup! Ugly one, isn't he?"

"Oh, my! Look at that one at the other end! He's positively gorgeous!"

"That's Charlie Bucket, that is! He's my best mate!"

Charlie listened to all the voices in the background and couldn't help but smile. He didn't even KNOW that boy. Mike Teavee stopped playing his video game to glare at Charlie for getting all the attention, before going back to staring blankly at the little screen. Charlie rolled his eyes. He hated attention seekers. But he would never say that out loud, Charlie was a calm, quiet and shy type, and didn't voice his feelings very often.

Suddenly, everything went quiet as the gates opened slowly, creaking slightly. A voice spoke out over a loud speaker: "Step forward" it commanded, and the five ticket winners and their parents obeyed, stepping into the gates, only to have them slam shut behind them as soon as they were clear.

As soon as they were up tp the front doors, they opened and a bunch of tattered dolls popped out, a rather happy tune started playing and the dolls started dancing around, then they began to sing:

Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The amazing Choclatier! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! Everybody give a cheer! He's modest clever and so smart., he barely can retain it! With so much generosity there is no way to contain it! Willy Wonka Willy Wonka! He's the one you're about to meet! Willy Wonka Willy Wonka He's a genius who just can'

t be beat! A magician and a chocolate wiz! He's the best darn guy that ever lived! Willy Wonka here he iiiiisss!

Suddenly the dolls caught fire and began to melt. A soft clapping could be heard right next to Charlie and everyone turned to look at the man that was suddenly next to them. He was a tall man, with brown hair in a bobbed cut that went down just bast his ears. He had creamy white skin and pale pink lips that looked as delicious as his candies. He was wearing a black top hat and a reddish purple coat, with darker rubber gloves to match. He was holding a black Cain with a golden tip, and he was also smiling broadly, showing off the whitest and straightest pair of teeth any of them had ever seen.

Charlie had to restrain a gasp while looking the man up and down. He was gorgeous! He suddenly realized how close they were and his cheeks tinged a light pink. Thankfully it was a cold day, so people probably thought it was from the cold. How wrong they were.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting out here for! Let's track on!" the man said walking swiftly through the doors, past the melted puppets and red throne where he was supposed to be seated. They all walked into a large room with a gigantic red carpet, and black and white swirling walls.

"Just drop your coats and hats anywhere and follow me." he said, taking off his own plum-colored coat and throwing it to the ground.

"It's so hot in here." Whined Violet from the middle of the room.

"Well of course it is! It has to be! My workers can't stand the cold! They'd probably die just by walking out of these doors! They'd freeze to death!" Mr. Wonka said, smiling happily. "Now, on we trot! come on, all of you!" he said, walking swiftly down the red carpet. He didn't get ten steps before a pair of arms encircled his waist. He looked down with a rather disgusted look on his face to see one Violet Beauregarde clinging to his waist and smiling happily. She let go and stepped back, Wonka staring at her in disgust and shock.

"I'm Violet Beauregarde!" She said, holding out her hand. Me. Wonka twitched slightly, a weird , plastic smile on his face and said "I don't care." before taking another step, only to have his way blacked by a pretty young girl in a mink coat.

"I'm Veruca Salt." she said, smiling devilishly, obviously checking him out. He twitched even more, then smiled and shook her hand. "My dear Veruca! How do you do? What a pleasure this is! You do have an interesting name, don't you? I always thought that a veruca was a sort of wart that you got on the sole of your foot! But I must be wrong, mustn't I?" he said, before letting go of the girl's hand and walking on, only to be stopped by the enormous boy, Augustus.

"I'm Augustus Gloop! I love your chocolate." he said, though it was QUITE obvious, as a rich creamy chocolate was spread all over his pudgy little mouth. "I can see that." Mr Wonka replied and turned on his heel to look at Charlie and Mike. "You're Mike Teavee, and you, well you're just lucky to be here, aren't you Charlie?" he said, grinning at said boy, 'causing him to blush even deeper.

"Now, if there are no more introductions? No? Good. On we go!" he said and trotted off down the long corridor, the other's, with the exception of Charlie, practically running to keep up. Charlie was having no trouble at all keeping up with Mr. Wonka, as his legs were long and strong, and thin.

Soon, Mr. Wonka turned right off the main corridor into another slightly narrower passage.

Then he turned left.

Then left again.

Then right.

Then left.

Then right.

Then right.

Then left.

The place was like a giant rabbit warren, with passages leading this way and that in every direction.

Mr. Wonka turned right.

He turned left.

He turned right again.

Then, suddenly, Mr. Wonka stopped, and Charlie ran straight into him, knocking him over and crushing his body between his own and the wall.

Mr. Wonka's eyes grew wide and Charlie blushed immensely, just staring into Mr. Wonka's beautiful violet eyes. Then, he suddenly regained himself and pushed off Mr. Wonka, just as the others rounded the corner. Charlie looked away from the man, blushing profusely.

"Ahem. A-Alright then." Mr. Wonka said, his voice shaking. "An important room, this." he said, still shakily, his eyes flickering to Charlie every couple seconds. He took out a ring of keys, and stuck one in the little metal door in front of him. "Now, this, is the nerve system of the whole factory. And so beautiful! I insist on my rooms being beautiful. I can't abide ugliness in factories!" he said, looking pointedly at Augustus, his mother and Violet, and Veruca's father. Though, none of them seemed to notice. "But Do be carful, my dears. Don't lose your heads! Don't get over-excited! Keep VERY calm."

Mr. Wonka opened the door. Five teenagers and nine adults pushed their ways in-and OH what an amazing site it was now that met their eyes!

They were looking down upon a lovely valley. There were green meadows on either side of the valley, and along the bottom of it there flowed a great brown river.

What is more, there was a tremendous waterfall halfway along the river-a steep cliff over which the water curled and rolled in a solid sheet and then went crashing down into a boiling churning whirlpool of froth and spray.

All around them there were different kinds of trees and bushed, some with candy Cain, some with candies apples, and some with giant gummy bears.

"Everything you see in this room is eatable, edible, I mean. Take a blade of grass, it's delicious. Try a leaf off that tree over there, eat a buttercup, all of it is eatable, down to every last twig. Go on, have fun! but don't get to over-excited." he said and all the teenagers and their guardians rushed off, all, that is, except for Charlie. While his Grandfather dashed off with the rest of them, he walked slowly past Mr. Wonka, completely forgetting that he was even there, and walked quietly past the steps and onto the lush green grass.

"It's beautiful." he breathed, eyes wide as he continued to take in everything.

"Isn't it?" Came a voice from his ear and Charlie jumped, looking over at Mr. Wonka, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He then looked back out at the meadows and trees and bushes and a wide smile came over his face. He walked slowly over to a large candies apple tree and picked off one of them, munching into the chewy treat, that seemed to have chocolate in the middle.

Mr. Wonka was watching everyone with a small smile on his face. He then looked at Charlie who was currently tasting the cream out of one of the giant mushrooms. He stuck his finger into the soft white cream and pulled it out, sticking it into his mouth and smiling delightedly as he pulled it out and went in for another bite. Wonka's smile widened. He loved to do that. That cream was absolutely perfect. He then walked around looking at what all the others were doing, and was immediately repulsed to see Augustus and his mother had both eaten an ENTIRE tree. He then decided it was safer just to watch Charlie.

"Hold your breath

Make a wish

Count to three" he whispered gently watching the boy munch delicately on one of his chocolate filled candies that came from one of the bushes.

"Come with me

And you'll be

In a world of

Pure imagination

Take a look

And you'll see

Into your imagination

We'll begin

With a spin

Traveling in

The world of my creation

What we'll see

Will defy

Explanation" he began to sing quietly.

"If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanta change the world?

There's nothing

To it

There is no

Life I know

To compare with

Pure imagination

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly wish to be." by now, Charlie had heard the sweet sound of his voice, and turned to look at him, only to see him staring fixedly at Charlie himself. Charlie blushed, again, and Mr. Wonka quickly stopped singing.


End file.
